Stranded
by Lt.Kara.Thrace
Summary: The team is split up when a lightning bolt strikes the gate while they are in the wormhole returning home. JackSam. Complete.
1. Lightning

Title: Stranded - Lightning

Author: Lt.Kara.Thrace 

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Jack/Sam

Genre: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Archive: Sure, just let me know first.

Summary: The team is split up when a lightning bolt strikes the gate while they are in the wormhole returning home.

Author's Note: I have fixed the GDO, DHD error and tried to make this chapter more realistic. The other chapters are in progress. I welcome contructive critisism it helps make my stories better so please review.

Sg-1's code had just come through and the iris opened, when the gate began to overload and disengaged prematurely blowing a lot of the gate room equipment.

"What happened lieutenant?" general Hammond demanded.

"I'm not sure, sir, the whole system's shutdown and a lot of the equipment has been fried."

"Can you redial?"

"No sir, we have to replace all the damaged equipment and reboot the entire system I'd say 24 hours at the least and that is wishful thinking."

"Do it." The general hit the button for inter-base broadcast, "Sg-4 report to the briefing room immediately."

A few minutes later in the briefing room…

"Your mission is to search for any sign of Sg-1. Re-establish contact every hour on the hour," ordered general Hammond, "You will disembark when the gate is fully operational. Dismissed"

* * *

On a distant world located somewhere in the distant reaches of the universe, colonel Jack O'Neill stepped through the stargate, not noticing that the wormhole disengaged earlier than usual. He did however notice the unusual location. He was standing in the middle of a humid, forest with a muddy lake nearby. 

Jack was confused, "Carter, this doesn't look anything like the world the MALP surveyed or the gate room, what's going on?" He turned to where his team should have been standing but he was all alone, "Carter? Daniel? Teal'C? Anyone?" he shouted, sending the birds in the trees nearby flying from nearby trees, squawking.

He heard twigs snapping to his right. He turned, aiming his gun ready to shoot anything that moved, "You there! Come out!" He called, but there was no answer and the noises had stopped. Not lowering his guard or his gun, he took a cautious step forwards towards where the noises had come from.

_Snap!_

A twig snapped behind him. He whirled around, but he was a second too late. All he saw was a large hairy black shape, with its claws flashing, about to hit him. Jack was knocked to the ground hard. His gun flew from his grip, and into the lake, now only a few feet away. The beast was on his chest preventing him from recovering from having the wind being knocked out of him.

He head butted it hard, sending a searing pain through his forehead, but knocking it the creature far enough back to kick it. As the beast flew off him, it tried to hold on with its claws, but failed and only succeeded in cutting his chest severely. Jack cried out in pain and struggled to his feet, gasping for breath. The beast had been merely dazed.

Jack used the opportunity to climb the nearest tree. It was a long painful process, as his chest scraped against the tree several times. He was still dizzy from the head butt, slowing his progress. He finally reached a strong, high branch that would support his weight and inched out onto it.

After catching his breath, Jack looked down to the base of the tree. The beast had recovered and was circling the tree growling, and every once in a while jumping up, and snapping its jaws at him, revealing long, pointy white teeth.

He looked out to the horizon. The sun had just risen and the sky was a perfect azure blue without a cloud in sight (the sun is a blue sun). When he thought about it, it was a weird swamp, there were no pesky bugs trying to eat him alive. It was also dryer than usual, but he wasn't complaining. If he had not been attacked, if he was not in a tree bleeding and if there was no vicious beast circling below waiting for a shot at him he might have been having a good time.

* * *

Major Samantha Carter stepped out of the star gate noticing that it disengaged sooner earlier than usual, but put that in the back of her mind as soon as she saw the landscape. Instead of the lush green fields the MALP video feed has sent back or the gate room there was only mist lots and lots of mist. 

"Sir…" Sam broke off as she turned to where her superior officer - colonel O'Neill and the rest of Sg-1 should have been standing if they were there. "Sir? Daniel? Teal'C? Are you here?" There was no reply; in fact it was only eerily silent. She reached for her GDO, muttering to herself, "I'll just dial Earth and…my GDO?" Carter's GDO was on the ground in front of her barely visible but obviously a heat distorted blob of half melted material. In case someone came looking for her she wouldn't stray far from the gate but had to get far enough away as not to be disintegrated when it activated. Carter held her gun at the ready and slowly moved forward into the mist.

* * *

Daniel and Teal'C were hurled out of the gate violently, and into some shallow murky water. As they got to their feet Daniel commented surprisingly lightly, "Well that was unusual." 

"Indeed. Daniel Jackson are you aware of the small insect all over your body?"

Daniel froze not daring to look down at himself, "What bugs?" He looked at Teal'C instead, "Umm… Teal'C."

"Yes?"

"Are they are wiggling beetle- like creatures?"

"Indeed they are but you did not look at them."

"You have them all over you too."

"Perhaps they are the cause of the unusual itching sensation I am experiencing."

"Itching? Come to think of it I kind of feel itchy…oh no! They are biting us, quick brush them off!" After stepping out of the water and getting debugged they looked around. All they could see was a dense forest, "Teal'C I think we ended up at the wrong place this isn't the planet we were on or the gate room."

"I agree shall we dial Earth now?"

"Let's."

* * *

In the gate room... 

"Sg-4 you have a go and good luck."

* * *

Once again in the briefing room… 

"No traces at all?"

"No sir."

"Alright all of you can go, except lieutenant Williams," ordered general Hammond.

The other three members filed out, "Yes sir?" inquired lieutenant Williams.

"I want you to start running computer models of any possibilities of what happened to Sg-1 and determine the source of the overload."

"I'll start right away sir."

"Report any progress to me as soon as you can."

"Yes sir."

"Unauthorized off world activation," boomed a voice over the loud speakers.

"Dismissed." General Hammond rushed to the gate room.

As he entered he saw Daniel and Teal'C standing on the ramp sporting torn uniforms, dripping wet and covered in itchy red spots, "Stand down," he ordered the guards, "Teal'C, Daniel report to the infirmary immediately. You look very itchy."

"Yes sir." They both left, walking very stiffly.

He went back to his office and found lieutenant Williams waiting for him, "You have something already?"

"Yes sir I have the cause of the surge and two likely possibilities of what happened to Sg-1."

"That was fast."

"When the MALP surveyed P2J867 there was a storm approaching and that's why Sg-1 was coming back early. I suspect a lightning bolt hit the gate and caused it to overload when Sg-1 was already in the wormhole."

"That makes sense but what happened to Sg-1?"

"The first possibility is that they ended up on a planet in between Earth and their destination."

"Suppose that theory is correct, but why wouldn'y colonel O'Neill and major Carter have reported back by now? Daniel and Teal'C just arrived back so it's obvious the team was split up."

"Their GDO's may have been damaged by the lightning."

"Then why would Daniel and Teal'C still have their GDO's in working order?"

"Luck, the shock that could have damaged the GDO's may have just missed them."

"Alright see if you can figure out where Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter have ended up." General Hammond left his office and headed for the infirmary to check up on Daniel and Teal'C

TBC


	2. Chances Increased

Title: Stranded - Chances Increased

Author: Lt.Kara.Thrace 

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Jack/Sam

Genre: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Archive: Sure, just let me know first.

Summary: The team is split up when a lightning bolt strikes the gate while they are in the wormhole returning home.

Author's Note: I have fixed the GDO, DHD error and tried to make this chapter more realistic. The other chapters are in progress. I welcome constructive criticism it helps make my stories better so please review.

"Awww man, how long will it take for that thing to give up?" Jack had been in the tree all morning. It was almost noon as far as he could tell with his busted watch. At least his head had stopped throbbing. His chest wound was much worse and he had lost a lot of blood before the bleeding had slowed. He moved his hand to scratch his leg. He glanced down at the beast and realized that now it was far enough from the tree to get off a clean and hopefully fatal shot. Jack raised his side arm and took aim.

Jack had to fire a few rounds into its head before it died. He then climbed down the tree being extra careful not to irritate his wounds further or step in the pool of blood forming around the beast. He reached for his GDO but it was gone, "Damn my GDO is gone." He looked around on the ground for it and saw a pile of smoking material near the gate that could have possibly once been a GDO. Jack leaned against another tree for a while thinking. "That's it!" he exclaimed, "P4X192, it may be a little bit of a wait but in four days Sg-6 will be there on a routine mission."

He dialed the gate then walked up the steps but before he went through he paused and looked back to the lake that his gun was at the bottom of, sighed then stepped through.

He arrived on a hot desert world and when he looked around he saw Sam lying on the ground unconscious but not too far away, Jack ran towards her as the gate disengaged, no longer caring if he got home, just hoping she was still alive.

He bent down and felt for her pulse, it was normal but her breathing was shallow, "Carter? Sam wake up."

She moaned then opened her eyes shocked to see him standing over her, "Sir how did you find me and what happened?" Carter was staring at the wounds on his chest.

"I remembered that Sg-6 will be here in 4 days and one of the local creature on the planet I was on attacked before I dialed here, what happened to you?"

"I came through the gate here but it was very misty. I stepped forward to investigate the surrounding area and get out of the way in case the gate activated and the steps were wet. I think I slipped and hit my head. I must have fallen the rest of the way down unconscious."

"Do you think you can walk?"

"I think so sir," Carter stood up and almost fell back down again, "I'm a little woozy from the fall but I don't think I broke anything."

"Okay, stay here and let your head clear for a moment while I go see what's over that dune.

"Like I could go anywhere now anyway," she muttered under her breath as he got up and climbed over the dune vanishing from sight.

He returned in less than 10 minutes breathing hard even thought he hadn't gone far, "I found some water and trees, looks like this planet isn't all desert."

She stood up "I can walk now my head is feeling a little better."

"Are you sure."

"Positive sir."

* * *

General Hammond walked into sickbay, "Dr. Frasier when can Daniel and Teal'C be released?" 

"Not too long I have to apply some ointment to their bug bites and check for any poison that may have been injected but it looks like they'll be fine. I should be able to release them in a couple of hours."

"Alright then have them report to me as soon as they are well enough."

"Yes sir." He left her to deal with her patients. Dr. Frasier walked over to Teal'C, "Okay you're first, follow me." He followed her behind a curtained off area.

After about twenty minutes they came out and Daniel couldn't contain himself and burst out laughing, causing Dr. Frasier to give him a disapproving look, "I wouldn't laugh if I were you, you're next. Come on." He gulped and meekly followed her behind the curtains.

* * *

"Sir, please sit still I can't wrap your wounds if you keep moving." Jack minus his shirt was sitting with his back to Sam as she was attempting to use his jacket and shirt as bandages. 

"Sorry…wait a minute do you have a GDO with you?"

"No sir. When I got here mine was fried."

"Mine too. As long as we're stuck here you can call me Jack, it's a little tiresome hearing people call me sir or colonel all the time."

Carter faltered. She wasn't expecting this. "Okay if that's what you want." She finished bandaging and he immediately scrambled away to the shore of the lake and took a long drink. "I can't believe how hard it is to get you to sit still," she laughed.

He got a mischievous idea in his head, "Hey Carter come here, I think you'll want to see this," he called.

She walked over to him, "You know you don't have to call me Carter, if I call you Jack then you have to call me Sam. What did you want me to see?" Jack turned to her and smirked, "Wha…?" He grabbed her and tried to throw her in the water, but she had grabbed onto him and pulled him in with her.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" he sputtered as he inhaled some water.

"You started it," Sam pointed out.

"So I did."

"You know that you never told me much about what happened one that planet" Jack obediently explained how they had somehow been separated, and how he ended up on a different planet. He then continued with how he had been attacked by a beast, and climbed a tree, "So why'd it take you so long to figure out what address to dial?"

"I was lightheaded from blood loss."

"Really you seemed fine when I woke up."

"My blood replenished."

"Not that fast it didn't."

"Well, I was in pain and traumatized."

"Traumatized. Oh please you've been through much worse, " Sam scoffed. "I suppose you'll need therapy now."

"I probably will," he countered.

"Okay, so why didn't you need therapy when you had a Goa'uld put in your head that was only killed by a Tok'ra freezing you? Or how about the time when we went to that planet and infected the SGC with that disease that made you act like an animal and you…"

"Okay, okay. So I'm overreacting a little. But if I recall correctly, you were also affected…"

"Umm…let's not talk about that."

Jack grinned. "As long as you never mention any of this ever other than to general Hammond."

"Agreed."

Jack's stomach growled loudly. "I think I need to eat something."

He went over to a tree bearing large, orange, juicy looking fruit hanging off it and was about to climb it when Sam called to him, "Not one step closer to that tree!" She was coming out of the water taking off the green jacket over her black shirt.

"Why? If I don't get any closer how do you propose I get the fruit?"

"If you climb that tree you'll just make you're injuries worse, if there's any tree climbing to be done I'll be doing it."

"But Sam what about your head?"

"I am fully recovered so don't look at me like that. I am perfectly capable of climbing a tree, women can climb trees too you know." Jack knew defeat and backed away from the tree and let Carter climb it.

* * *

There was a knock on general Hammond's office door. "Come in." Daniel and Teal'C walked in with spots of green goop all over their visible skin. _And most likely all over the rest of them too_, the General smirked to himself despite every effort he made not to. "I see you've been released from the infirmary." He was still staring at the green goop, "What on Earth is that goop?" 

Daniel sighed, "It's to heal our bug bites and it is supposed to help with the itching too, but it seems it has no effect in that respect."

Teal'C spoke, "We request permission to return to duty and join in the search for Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill."

"That's out of the question. Permission denied."

"But we can help in the search for Carter and Jack," Daniel protested

"You can help without going out in the field."

"But sir…"

"Not another word. I think Jack is beginning to rub off on you. I want you both to report to Lieutenant Williams who's in charge of this assignment. That's an order."

"Yes sir," Daniel gave in knowing that he could do nothing else. Teal'C, ever silent, just nodded and they both left.

TBC


	3. So Damn Hot

Title: Stranded - So Damn Hot

Author: Lt.Kara.Thrace 

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Jack/Sam

Genre: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Archive: Sure, just let me know first.

Summary: The team is split up when a lightning bolt strikes the gate while they are in the wormhole returning home.

Author's Note: I have fixed the GDO, DHD error and tried to make this chapter more realistic. The other chapters are in progress. I welcome constructive criticism it helps make my stories better so please review.

After eating Jack had taken to pacing back and forth for some reason. He kept this up until it got to hot and he was glistening with sweat and even his hair was sodden, "Sam why does it get so damn hot here?"

"It's a desert climate."

"No I meant why out of all the planets in the universe did we end up on one the worse ones? Why couldn't we have ended up on a nice green planet with well grass, rivers and lakes?"

"Murphy's law?" she suggested, "you'd better sit in the shade for a while or you'll be really sorry when you have a sunburn later."

"Alright," he walked over to a tree and sat in the shade slowly lying down and stretching out on his back, "What about you? You're not immune if I'm not."

"I suppose you're right," Carter walked over and leaned against the tree, "You think we should look around a little bit further from here?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? I mean we could find food or maybe a village."

"A village on this planet? Ha! No and besides if we go too far and someone comes looking for us..."

"They wouldn't be able to find us," Carter finished.

* * *

"Daniel, Teal'C what progress on the location of Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill do you have to report?" 

"We have narrowed the planets that they could be stranded on to about two hundred."

"How were you able to get this so soon?"

"Well since the time needed for repairs was greatly overestimated, by the time we got back almost all systems were up and running. Dr. Frasier allowed us laptops while we were in the infirmary."

"Good but can it be narrowed down any further? Two hundred is a lot of planets to search."

"I'm afraid not general. You see if we tried to narrow it down any further we run the risk of missing the right planet, I made a list for you sir." Daniel handed a long printout to General Hammond.

"I'll start sending teams to these planets as soon as I can."

Teal'C cut in, "We are once again requesting permission to return to duty sir."

"Tell you what I'll consult Dr. Frasier and if she thinks that you're fit for duty you can return to duty otherwise you will remain here and continue working with lieutenant Williams. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

The sun was sinking down towards the horizon at an alarmingly fast rate. "Jack we haven't made any means of shelter and nightfall will be soon." 

"Why do we need shelter when it's so hot here and probably won't rain?"

"Did you ever pay attention in any class?" Carter sighed, "In desert climates it can get extremely cold at night." Jack was seemingly not paying any attention, "Were you even listening?"

"Hmmm…oh what?" Carter shook her head in disbelief, "What should we name this planet? Oh and I did know that I am just tired."

"What?"

"Now who's not listening? I said what should we name this planet?"

"I heard you but don't you think that shelter is more important that naming this planet?"

"I want to name the planet," he responded stubbornly, "It'll only take a minute."

When he got no response he decided to make her give in by looking really sad, Carter sighed, "Oh all right name the planet if it's really that important to you and then we can get on with making some shelter." She knew that Jack wouldn't have given up. He could be as stubborn as a mule when it suited him, "So what do you want to call the planet?"

"First do you have any ideas?"

"No. You're not telling me that you don't even have one idea for the name are you?"

"Well I do have a couple of ideas but one in particular…"

* * *

"Are you sure they're fit for duty because if you're not sure you could keep them out of the field for a little longer." 

"They're going to be fine general. All the bites have healed and even the itching has stopped. There's no reason to take such measures sir."

"Very well but I have been wondering one thing Dr. Frasier."

"What is it?"

"That green goop you put on their bites what exactly was it?"

She mischievously smiled, "Liquefied pickles."

"What?" General Hammond was incredibly confused.

"I put it on them for two reasons. To stop them scratching and to make them believe it would help. You see general the human mind is a powerful thing I thought that they might actually think it was working and think the itching was gone but evidently they were too amused at how each other looked and skeptical for it to work on them. That and I couldn't find anything that would actually help them."

"I see. I'll let them go back to duty then." He turned to leave.

"Wait general one more thing."

He turned, "Yes?"

"Don't tell them what the goop was or they'd never forgive me."

"No problem, your secret is safe with me." He left the room.

* * *

"That's the name you had in mind?" Carter was in disbelief and staring at Jack as if he were insane. 

"Yes why, what's wrong with it?" Jack demanded.

"First of all who would want to call a planet Sahara when it is already taken by a desert on Earth?"

"I would, next reason."

"Well it's just a bad idea to name a planet that when there is already a similar place named that, think of the confusion," Carter snapped.

"Whoa clam down no need to lose your temper over it and I thought of it cause both places are similar."

"Sorry."

"Now if you have any better ideas I'd be delighted to hear them," he challenged.

"…"

"I knew it, Sahara it is then."

He was smirking and Carter knew well enough when she had lost, "Alright you've won."

* * *

"Good news, both of you have been declared fit for duty by Dr. Frasier." 

"That's great now we can help actually search for Jack and Sam right?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"Yes you'll be working with Sg-2 until they are found."

"Yes sir."

"You'll need to report to the briefing room at 0900 and until then you should both get some sleep."

"0900 sir?"

"Yes."

"But that's hours away and we don't even know if they ended up on the same planet and…"

"I know that you don't want them to have to spend a night out there but I have no choice. Most of the teams have arrived back from missions recently and are in no condition to safely conduct the search. That is the end of it, get some rest." General Hammond left the room.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, casting hues of orange, purple and gold across the sky. Jack had stopped piling palm leaves for padding to make sleeping more comfortable (palm leaves was about all they had to use for a shelter) and was looking out to the horizon, "Sam come look at this," he called to her. 

She continued piling leaves and didn't look up, "Is this just another trick? You're not going to throw me in the water again are you?"

"No it's not a trick just come here I really think you'll want to see this."

Carter decided to trust him and walked over, "You were right it's beautiful."

"See I wasn't playing another trick on you. Once was enough, besides I got wet too." He slipped his arm around her shoulders drawing her closer to him. She relaxed and lay her head on his shoulder, at the same time surprising Jack by putting an arm around his waist. They stood and watched the sun sink slowly out of sight plunging them into darkness, "I just remembered I have a lighter in my pocket, we can have a fire."

He pulled out his lighter and looked at it oddly, "What is it? What's wrong?" Carter asked.

"I don't have any marshmallows. It's just not right having a fire without roasting marshmallows Sam." He paused, "It's tradition you know."

She would have laughed but she sensed that it was not the time or place for that, "Well at least we can have fire."

"I know but…"

"Forget about the fire then."

"...?" Carter silenced him with an unexpected kiss.

TBC


	4. Regulations

Title: Stranded - Regulations

Author: Lt.Kara.Thrace 

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Jack/Sam

Genre: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Archive: Sure, just let me know first.

Summary: The team is split up when a lightning bolt strikes the gate while they are in the wormhole returning home.

Author's Note: I have fixed the GDO, DHD error and tried to make this chapter more realistic. The other chapters are in progress. I welcome constructive criticism it helps make my stories better so please review.

Jack lay awake staring at the moon and absentmindedly stroking Carter's back. She had fallen asleep curled up against his chest and felt warm and reassuring in his arms. One thing troubled him, what would they do if and when they got back home? The regulations forbid them from having any kind of romantic relationship that he so desperately wanted but there was also the question of if she wanted a relationship with him. Heaven forbid should Carter disobey the regulations. He drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"But Teal'C we don't even know what kind of planet they're on. It could be a Goa'uld planet or they might freeze to death or I don't even want to think about what other possibilities there are. The point is that they might not be able to wait until morning." 

"Even if we started now you'd just be a hindrance. General Hammond is correct in saying that you require rest."

"You may be right but I hate sitting around when they are most likely in danger."

Teal'C nodded as Daniel left, he would be in meditation until morning.

When he had finally drifted off to sleep he woke up moments later. He decided to go see Dr. Frasier in the infirmary about some sleeping pills. He left and began the long walk down the many corridors. But before he could get there, "Trouble sleeping Daniel?"

"Yes, Dr. Frasier I was just on my way to the infirmary to request some sleeping pills." He was surprised to see her before he got to there.

"I had a feeling you would have trouble sleeping so I was bringing you these," she held out a small bottle of pills.

Daniel took them, "Thank you but how did you know?"

"As I said just a feeling, now get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight," Daniel headed to his office and looked at the bottle, "It doesn't say how many to take but since I really need sleep I would estimate three should be about right and give me time enough to-." He sat down and popped two in his mouth. Almost instantly his head hit the desk and he was fast asleep.

"Daniel wake up!"

"Mmmmmm don't wanna…" He was having such a lovely dream.

"It 0930, I don't have time for this wake up!"

Daniel opened his eyes and raised his eyes and saw Dr. Frasier, "What…"

"Never mind you have to get to the briefing room. General Hammond is waiting for you."

"I guess the sleeping pills worked really well then…"

Daniel got up and followed Dr. Frasier, "By the way how many did you take?"

"Three."

"No wonder it was so hard to get you up, one is the dosage."

"Oh, I figured that since sleeping pills normally don't work that well on me I'd take three since I was having more difficultly than usual sleeping but I guess I was wrong."

They arrived at the briefing room, "I found him sir, he took more than the dosage of the sleeping pills I gave him."

"Thank you doctor you may go now."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Carter woke up with the sun on her face but didn't open her eyes, it was still cold. She felt the heat radiating off Jack's body and curled up closer causing the weight of his arms to shift down to her waist. She wondered what would happen, if they would ever get back to Earth or not and either way what would happen between her and Jack. Sam knew if they went back to Earth nothing was likely to happen because of the regulations, but already Carter was feeling the temptation to ignore those. She tilted her head to look at him. 

He looked so peaceful. Slowly he awoke and opened his eyes. Carter smiled at him, "Good morning, sleep well?"

"Never better, how 'bout you?"

"Same here, what time is it anyway?"

"Don't know my watch is busted, besides does it really matter since there is still 3 days until a team arrives?"

"No not really…"

"Sam...I know about the regulations and the rule about us not have a relationship but...I...Sam I love you."

"…" She wasn't expecting that, "Jack...I feel the same way. I can't not love you so I don't give a damn about the regulations anymore."

"You know if they don't know then they can't say it's against regulations." Jack propped himself on one elbow and smiled.

* * *

"Sg-2 you have clearance and good luck." 

Sg-2 stepped through the gate and a moment later out onto a barren desert world. Daniel looked around, "Hey look at that there are tracks heading up that dune over there," he pointed to a dune not far away, "it looks like two people."

"Let's go then it may be Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. In the case it isn't stay alert. Move out!" Barked the commanding officer of Sg-2 whose name Daniel didn't know. All six of them began the climb up the dune and before long they were at the top. They looked down and the tracks continued to an oasis where they thought they could see at least one person. Guns at the ready they tramped down the dune as quietly as they could.

Carter was on top of him in an instant kissing him passionately. Jack's hands were in her hair and their legs entwined. He felt her tongue on his lips and opened his mouth.

Neither of them noticed Sg-2, Daniel and Teal'C approaching until Daniel spoke, "Ummm…sorry to interrupt you but we're here on a rescue mission."

They broke apart and looked up to see Sg-2, Daniel and Teal'C standing there some looking uncomfortable and others slightly amused. Jack and Sam both went red with embarrassment. They knew it looked like more had happened that had actually happened.

They both got to their feet, "Alright let's go home."

They all headed back to the gate and all stepped through but before Jack could Sam stopped him, "You do know that they would have figured it out eventually sir."

"Sir? I thought we had decided to forget the regulations."

"That still stands but when we're on duty we have to behave professionally."

"Well I suppose we will have to behave ourselves when we return to duty. You up to finish what we started later?" Jack grinned at her.

Sam grinned back, "Yes sir." Then they both stepped through the gate.

TBC?

Author's Note: If you read this story before I deleted it to fix it then you will know that it used 6 chapters but now that I have changed it, it looks like it's going to be shorter. I can possibly however have one more chapter to wrap it all up but if no one wants that then I won't waste my time on it. Please review and let me know one way or the other.

**Vid .Z - **Well it is true that normally Jack would know much more about desert survival than Carter. However by the point where he was on the same planet as Carter he wasn't able to think clearly because of the blood loss caused by his injuries and by the time he had recovered sufficiently it was around sun set. Thanks for reviewing.

**SamandJackForever- **Hope you liked this new chapter and thanks for reviewing.


	5. Bets are On

Title: Stranded - Bets are On

Author: Lt.Kara.Thrace 

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Jack/Sam

Genre: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Archive: Sure, just let me know first.

Summary: The team is split up when a lightning bolt strikes the gate while they are in the wormhole returning home.

Author's Note: This is a totally new chapter as I changed Chapter 4 too much to use the old one, plus it wasn't very good anyway. This will be the last chapter As always please R&R.

**One week later...**

"What do you think general Hammond wants to see us for?" Jack asked Carter curiously.

"Well as Teal'C and Daniel won't be at this meeting I think we both know."

"Ahhh...what do you think he'll do?"

"Don't know but at this point I don't think there is any point in denying anything, he knows."

"Well then I'll retire and then we won't get a court martial."

"Sir, I can't let you do that." They arrived at Hammond's office, "Why don't we wait and see if this is about us, it could be about any other number of things sir." Carter knocked on the door.

"Come in." They both walked in stiffly, "Now I wanted to talk to you about-"

Carter interrupted, "It's all my fault sir-"

"-like hell I'm going to let you take the blame for this it's not-"

"-yes it is general don't listen to him-"

"-I'll retire I promise just don't-"

Carter turned to Jack, "-you are not going to retire! Not because of me it's just not-"

"Since when do you get to decide whether I retire or not I mean isn't it my decisi-"

"Be quiet both of you. You're arguing like an old married couple," general Hammond almost had to shout to be heard.

Jack looked at the ground and Carter blushed, "Sorry sir," they responded in unison.

"Now the reason why I asked you to come here is that I have made a change to the regulations and I want you to let the rest of your team know." He paused, "Currently there is a rule that forbids relationships between officers but I have amended that so that if they can behave appropriately and responsibly on duty it is permitted." General Hammond smiled at them.

"You're a good man general."

"Now there is one other matter, I believe that you both have a vacation long over due. Why don't you both take it now and remember no returning early, I'm sure that you'll find something to do."

"Yes sir." Carter followed Jack out, "Do you think he knew the entire time?"

"Yep. I over-heard him on the phone with someone apparently they were betting when we'd get together."

"Really? Who won?" Carter asked with interest.

"Teal'C who else?" They laughed and headed out of the base. No doubt this would be one vacation that Carter did not object to or want to cut short.

* * *

Daniel and Teal'C were sitting eating some macaroni and cheese, "So what are you going to do with the money you won?" Daniel asked with a mouth full of orange mush. 

"I believe I will go and buy one of those inflatable replica's of medival castles."

"...A bouncy castle Teal'C?"

"Indeed."

The End

Author's Note: I just had to add that little bit on the end. Just try and imagine it.


End file.
